


The Os Ficlets and Drabbles

by greengreed



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Spectacular Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Ficlet, First Kiss, Flirting, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Rare Pairings, Romance, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 22:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengreed/pseuds/greengreed
Summary: Ficlets and drabbles from my favorite ship, Norman Osborn x Otto Octavius. Also known as the Os, Notto, OctoGoblin, Ottoman, Normotto... a lot of things. Each is from a different iteration of Spider-Man or some of them are just kinda in a miscellaneous universe. Please enjoy! I’ll add to this over time!





	1. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Otto are planning to go to a party. Norman runs into the good doctor changing, then makes him feel more secure about his body.
> 
> The Spectacular Spider-Man ficlet!

“Perfection.” Gasped the soft voice of a rough man from the doorframe of a room. Norman Osborn had peeked into the bedroom he shared with his partner. He went to go get his coat, while Otto was changing into a nicer outfit for their dinner that night. Norman had caught him with his shirt off, between outfits. It was a rare sight, considering the fact that the doctor was deathly ashamed of his own body. 

Upon hearing the voice, Otto swiveled around and blushed a deep shade of crimson. He quickly shuffled to throw an undershirt on over his exposed torso. He hated people catching him with his shirt off, especially Norman, even though he’d seen him completely bare before. 

“Oh my, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“ The scientist stumbled over each and every one of his words. He backed up slightly, so he was at the end of the bed, then took a seat there. He looked ashamed as he glanced at the ground. 

“What are you apologizing for?” The businessman interrupted his sweet doctor, “I said ‘perfection’, not anything negative. You shouldn’t be so ashamed of your body. I have high expectations for my men, you know.” Norman approached the man and sat beside him. Slowly, one of his hands found its way into Otto’s shirt as he felt the soft skin there. Each bump, bruise, stretch mark, and scar was a new sensation beneath his skin. 

“You don’t think my body is perfect...” Sighed the scientist. But, for a moment, he got hopeful, and glanced up at his partner. “Do you?” Norman let out a small shushing sound and gave his lips a peck to quiet him. He’d show him that he thought he was perfect. He pushed him down on the bed and lifted up his shirt hastily so it was bunched around Otto’s collarbone. His face flushed red the second Norman pulled up his shirt. 

He put his chin on his stomach as well as his nose, so his nose was pushed up slightly. His hands were wrapped around the scientist so he gripped his love handles. He just laid there, feeling the rise and fall of his body. Otto glanced down, confused. 

“I don’t know why you’ve caused me to become so...smitten with you.” Said the industrialist with a sigh. He altered his position so the side of his head was laying on Otto’s belly. It was soft there. Comfortable. “I don’t cope well with emotions.”

“I can tell.” Remarked Otto, naturally snarky. 

“I’ll ignore that for now, doctor, because I’m comfortable.”

“As am I. As much as I love to spend time with you, being around a bunch of other rich men in suits and eating tiny little hors d’œuvres isn’t my idea of a nice night.”

“Then let’s not go.” Norman, seemingly, didn’t want to go either. He tossed the coat of his suit off as well as loosening his tie. “I’ll order in some food, we’ll stay in bed. As long as you shed this shirt.” Norman let his fingers ‘walk’ up Otto’s torso until it was in between his pecs. 

“O-oh...” Otto said, getting all blushy and shy. “Well, what’s the harm in that?” As soon as he said that, Norman pulled the shirt off of him.

“You’re a special man, Octavius.”

“Don’t you forget it.”


	2. Boxed Wine and Orange Chicken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman and Otto celebrate the beginning of their new company. After a few glasses of wine and copious amounts of Chinese food, Otto learns something interesting about his business partner.
> 
> Spider-Man PS4 Ficlet!

“To Oscorp.” Announces a triumphant voice radiating from a redhead man. Norman had the biggest grin on his face, and in his hands, a box of wine and two glasses. Being a young man with student loans from both college and grad school, he couldn’t afford much more than a cheap box of wine and two plastic cups. 

He poured two glasses of wine into the red cups, then handed one to his business partner, Otto Octavius, who accepted the drink graciously with a coy little smile on his face. The passion and energy his friend had about their new company was inspiring. 

“To Oscorp.” Responded the man with the glasses as he clinked the two flimsy cups together with a happy grin on his face. He was just as happy about this company. He was sitting in a chair, and Norman flopped in the chair right beside him, so they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“I couldn’t think of a better person to start a company with, Otto.” Said the redhead. “Who could have seen the Os going this far, hm?” He was getting touchy with Otto, nudging his arm and placing his hand on his shoulder. Otto didn’t feel uncomfortable. He expected the closeness that would come with close friendship. 

“Nor could I, Osborn.” Otto said as he consumed the wine. 

The two enjoyed a nice night, joking and celebrating the start of their new company and recent graduation over inexpensive wine and boxes of orange chicken with rice. The last piece of chicken sat in the box and the younger of the scientists snatched it up with chopsticks. 

“You’ve been hogging it.” Joked Norman as he took the last piece. Otto laughed and gave his friend a joking punch. “Next time, we’re getting more. Maybe you won’t take my egg roll next time.” 

“What can I say, I’m a fan of Americanized Chinese cuisine.” 

“So am I. So no hogging next time.” Said the future billionaire between bites, then pointing his chopsticks accusingly at Otto. The two shared a laugh and a happy moment. 

“I should go home now. Emily will be waiting.” Norman said eventually. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Bright and early, doctor!” He exclaimed and clapped his hand together. 

“Why don’t you stay for one more drink, Osborn? Aren’t we celebrating?” Otto said as he dumped the rest of the boxed wine into their two cups. “We’ll put some music on. I know you love the Beatles.”

“What can I say, I’m a 60s baby. Fine! One more drink. Then I’m on my way.” He took the drink from Otto, then walked to the stereo and hit a button. The doctor grabbed his glass and nearly chugged the contents. The wine mellowed him out quite a lot. Norman approached the sitting man and placed his free hand on his shoulder. 

“Otto?”

“Yes?” What came next was not a word. It was a silent gesture. Norman’s hand moved up to Otto’s neck and pulled him closer. The cup of wine was set on the floor and he used his other hand to grip his hair (since he still had quite a lot left). Norman moved in, so their lips touched. He went farther than a simple peck on the lips. He yanked the older man in, using his lips and tongue to dominate his mouth. Clearly, he’d been holding on to some feelings for far too long. 

Once Norman pulled back, the two friends couldn’t look each other in the eye. They both had bright pink cheeks and their eyes were at the floor. Otto nervously ran his fingers through his hair and Norman let out a sigh with his hands on his hips.

“I shouldn’t have done that. Emily would be so upset— I don’t know what came over me, I—“ Osborn rambled, nervous like he never was. Something about the action made him more anxious than ever. The doctor cut him off, jumping from his seat and grabbing the man by the waist and the back of his head, bending him backwards slightly, giving him an even more passionate kiss than the one before. Norman struggled out of shock at first, but eventually settled down and melted into Otto’s arms, gripping him by the shoulders and putting all his might into the kiss. 

Perhaps their love would eventually boil into unrelenting hate, but for a moment, they were genuinely happy with each other.


	3. Fluorescent Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MMMMMM i don’t know how to describe this. Pining in the lab. I guess this is a Spectacular Spider-Man fic?? Truthfully I don’t even know.

Otto’s skin was lovely under the fluorescent lights of his lab. It was dewey, clearly soft to the touch. His hair looked silken from the angle his boss gazed at him from, just as soft as his skin, most likely. His glasses hid those crystalline eyes beneath a thick layer of glass and plastic, and his thin yet plush lips were pursed in thought. Oh, the way he indulged in his work always amazed his employer. 

Each of his movements was a precise and calculated shift. Behind his glasses, his eyes must have been scanning his experiment with such interest and intrigue. It was a look Norman had always wanted to see within those pretty little eyes. He’d assume it could be likened to the look in his steely, optic globes. A look of interest. The look of an unbiased but intrigued viewer looking at a specimen. 

But maybe there was a little more to it than that. 

As much as Norman would have hated to admit it, the man had feelings like any other living, breathing human. His chest rose and fell with each breath, his heart pumped blood throughout his organs, and he felt deeply, like the majority of sapiens.

Otto felt too. Perhaps not for his boss, but for his work. For the little, dorky things he enjoyed with an innocent, unwavering sense of wonder. He felt for things as well, even if they weren’t something living and breathing. 

But something living and breathing felt for him. The man who was tucked within the doorway of his lab. Had Otto noticed him, perhaps he would have caught a felting glance of the look in his employers eyes. In that moment, maybe he would have realized the deep emotions he carried for him. Instead, he continued with his true love, science, pouring his heart and soul into his research. His admirer left, unnoticed.


	4. Drinking Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m finally writing a Raimiverse fic. Idk how to summarize what happens. This just kinda came to me. I guess this happens before Norman dies soooo before the end of the first movie? Ya! Enjoy.

“That’s a nice tie.” Remarked Dr. Otto Octavius as he played with the soft fabric of Norman’s tie. The expensive textile felt nice between his fingers. Usually, he’d never be so bold, but Osborn took him out to a bar to chat business and he had a few too many gin and tonics.

“Is it?” The businessman asked as he watched the now friendly scientist fiddle with his garment. As he watched, he spun the olive in his near empty margarita glass around and around. Seconds later, he drank it down and abruptly placed it beside the other empty glasses on the bar.

“Mmm, yes. Expensive. Just what I’d expect of you.” Otto’s response elicited a laugh from Norman who gripped Otto’s shoulder to hold himself up. It triggered a laugh from Otto who bent over in laughter until their heads bopped together. The two took the moment to press their foreheads together, silently looking into each other’s eyes, both with goofy smiles from after their laughter fest. 

Norman and Otto were newly friends, as Oscorp had been considering funding Dr. Octavius’ project. The two men of science had chatted and developed a good friendship It was obvious that there might have been more to their friendship, especially in moments like this. 

Otto bit down on his lip as he was looking at his new friend who was looking at him with a look that was both soft and hungry. He’d been resisting the urge to get this close to the genius for far too long. 

Because of their drunkenness, they both got bolder. It wasn’t just Otto, Norman too, though most of the time, he did what he wanted, regardless of sobriety. His lips made contact with Otto’s face. He pressed them against his cheek and left soft little kisses until he left needy kisses on the corner of his lips. His hands gripped Otto’s hair and the back of his neck. The bachelor wanted a kiss. Otto wanted it too... but he couldn’t. 

“I can’t.” Otto gasped in a hot breath. His face had blushed until he was nearly firetruck red. “Rosie... I can’t.”

“But do you want to?” Norman inquired, breathlessly. He couldn’t breathe. 

“Yes. So badly.”

“Then kiss me.” The request surprised Otto. He didn’t expect Norman to be so bold with it. He was so tempted by the request. Unfortunately, he couldn’t go through with it. He pulled his face back and watched Norman’s hands fall to his side. 

“I’m sorry. I really wanted to.” He said in a whisper, then stood up. “I’m really sorry.” He said nothing else, before scooping up his coat and exiting the door, leaving the other man alone. Even after Otto had left and hailed a taxi, Norman still stared at the door that had been shut in his face. He huffed, then turned back to the bar and ordered another drink. He couldn’t even swallow that down. 

He set the full drink on the bar, and left a hundred to cover the bill, before leaving the bar, following in Otto’s footsteps.


End file.
